paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden Journey (1)
Bonus series (1) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S1%29 Bonus series (2) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S2%29 . When I Meet You Again No one knows that I have somewhat close relationships wuth Ryder. Hi, I'm Michael, Ryder's older brother. I've just finished my study at a technician school at somewhere far from Adventure Bay. After few days, an earthquake storms the place, making the place is not good to live. With a phone and a bag in my hand, I guess it is a perfect time to return to my homeland, Adventure Bay. "Hi, Ryder. Can you guess who is calling you right now?" "Um.... not pretty sure but.... it can't be!" "Guess you still remember me after years ;) . I'm going back to Adventure Bay!" "That is impossible!" "Shhh..... keep this secret. Don't tell the pups that I'm going here." "No worries :) some pups even don't know you right now" "It's going to be a surprise for you all. I won't tell when I'll be here, so be prepared." "Sure!" + *after a week 7 hours 29 minutes 21.578 seconds of travelling...* + "Okay, taxi. Can we stop? Here's for you. Thanks." *slams the door smoothly* Yep, here I am. In front of The Lookout. But I can't see Ryder. Guess he is somewhere near this earth... *calling Ryder* "Hi Ryder. I'm wondering where you are right now." "I'm playing with the pups. Why?" "Can you go to The Lookout and see who is on the bridge right now?" "Wait up!" ..... "Hey! You have arrived!" "I'll go to the entrance. Wait for me there." "Sure!" At last I can see Ryder face to face right now. After some years. Ahh... We hugged each other with tears. "I missed you my little brother! I'm glad that you are happy with the pups, although I haven't meet them all for sure!" "Yeah. I missed you too :') . It has been a long way since we last met." "Hey, have you prepared that special thing? Hehe." "Sure do!" Walking by 10.298 metres, at last we have arrived at the garage. "Here's the custom motorcycle!" "Nice one, Ryder! But, can I make my own setup for myself later?" "Sure! Go show that to the pups. I guess they will be surprised xD" "Okay, then. Here we go!" After starting my bike on, somehow I make a little hop before reaching the pups' place. "Who is that dude?" Zuma asked. Others said that they don't know 'the dude', but it was different with Chase. "I think he has kidnapped Ryder somewhere and took the special bike he has designed for someone! Everyone, catch him up!" "Let's go!" Aw damn. I heard Chase's voice there. This surprise has turned into a nightmare for me! Ruuuuuunnnnnnnn....... But the thing I do is just circling The Lookout place, but it ends when Ryder sees the pups catching me. "Hey pups! Stop!" "W.... Wait! He doesn't kidnapped you?" said Chase with confused mind. "Nope. Wait up. Hey, show up yourself now!" "Sure do!" At last I'm saved. Hoaahhhh..... * a minute later* "Pups, do you remember him?" said Ryder. "Um.... maybe he has been somewhere near here?" said Skye "Dunno?" said Chase Other pups still thinking way too hard, until Ryder shows a photo. "It can't be! He is...." Marshall hissing "Michael!!!" This is worse than I thought. Every pups just jump themselves into me and starts hugging and licking me brutally. "Aw! Stop! Hahaha I know you guys have missed me a lot." " We missed you a lot!" they are still attacking me nicely. + *meanwhile, somewhere near Adventure Bay..." + "At last! Jake's house!" said someone. *''walking sound''* To be continued... Category:Short stories Category:Episodes Category:Part 1 Category:Parts Category:Part of a story Category:Part Category:Story Category:Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crossover episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon episode Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon Part Category:Fanon parts Category:Fanon part Category:Fanon Short Stories